Ex Girlfriend
by I heart Samchel
Summary: Sam and Rachel are engaged and in collage in new York.. What happens when Quinn comes to visit? Rated M for smut. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So, this is my new story. I'm not planning on making it very long, only about five or six chapters. And don't worry I'm still going to update my other Samchel story, frequently. I actually just posted a new chapter, today.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the couch of her and Sam's apartment, wearing Sam's 'New York University Football' t-shirt and a pair of blue boy-short panties. She was looking forward to spending some time just relaxing with her fiancé on the upcoming four day weekend. They had both been so busy with school, wedding planning, and football practice; they didn't have too much time to just relax.<p>

Sam walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and wrapped his arms around the petite brunette. "Hey, baby." He began to kiss her neck.

Rachel smiled "Hey, Sammy." She lifted up his head and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled and tucked a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Nga yawne lu oer ha nìtxan"

She pounced on Sam, so she was on top of him. She straddled his waist, her knees resting on either side of him. "I love you so much, too." She leaned down and kissed his lips. "By the way, who was that?"

"Who? On the phone?" He gently stroked her upper thighs with his thumbs.

"Mhm." Rachel began to kiss his jawbone.

"Oh… uh… it… it was…" He swallowed. "…Quinn."

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. "Fabray?" To say that Rachel wasn't too close with Sam's ex girlfriend would be a very large understatement. Quinn had always been cruel to Rachel, and when Rachel and Sam started dating, it had only given her more of a reason to continue constantly harassing the poor girl.

"Um… yeah."

"W-what did she want?"

"Well… um… she's er, visiting this weekend." He smiled at her, sheepishly."

"Sam! Why would you do that?" Rachel exclaimed, her voice cracking. "You know how Quinn is!"

Sam grabbed her shoulders, letting his hands trail down and rub her arms. "Babe, why are you so upset? It's just for four days."

Rachel sighed in aggravation. "Well, first of all, I was very excited about spending some time alone with the man that I love, but now all those plans are cancelled. And I mean _all_ of them."

"What? Baby, don't deprive yourself of some Sam Evans lovin'"

She rolled her eyes and continued. "And she's always flirting with you… and sometimes I get worried that… you know…"

Sam smiled and pecked her lips. "Rach, I don't know why you're so worried. Quinn Fabray means nothing to me. She was just some pretty girl I used to like."

"If she's the pretty girl, what does that make me?"

"You're the sweetest, most beautiful, most perfect girl in the world. Besides…" He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I dumped her so I could be with you, remember?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah."

"So, are we good?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She let out a small laugh. "I mean it's not like you said she could stay here, right?" Sam bit his lip, guiltily. "SAMUEL EVANS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The rest will be longer, I promise. Any ideas? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been really busy. I also want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews**

**Anyway, here's chapter two:**

* * *

><p>"Sam, how could you?" Rachel exclaimed. "Oh my god! You still have feelings for her, don't you? You-!"<p>

Sam caressed her face in his hands and pulled her head down for a heated kiss. "Rachel… I love _you_, not Quinn. That's why I dumped her for you." He took her hand in his. "That's why I asked you to be my wife."

Rachel smiled, and then sighed. "Well, that's not fair!"

He gave her a confused look. "What's not fair?"

"You're too cute and charming! Sam, how am I supposed to be mad at you after you say something like _that_?"

Sam smiled. "It's all true. You're my life, Rachie."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Sammy."

He reached up and caressed her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you too, baby… does this mean that you're gonna be okay… with Quinn staying her for a couple of days?"

The tiny brunette sighed. "I guess… but I swear to god, if she tries anything with you, I-"

"Rachel" He interrupted. "That's not going to happen."

"Promise?"

Sam nodded. "I promise."

Rachel leaned down and kissed his lips. Sam triced her bottom lip with his tongue. Rachel opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

Sam sat up, bringing Rachel up with him, palming her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned into the kiss, teasing her tongue with his.

Rachel reached down and gently rubbed Sam's cock from the outside of his pants. Sam moaned softly.

She unzipped his jeans and looked at the bulge under the thin fabric of his underwear before rubbing herself against him. "Fuck, baby." He groaned, before standing up, and carrying Rachel upstairs.

He stopped by a nearby wall, pressing her against it. Rachel moaned as he kissed her neck, his teeth nipping and sucking at her pulse point; just enough to leave a bruise.

As the small brunette's hands weaved into his blonde hair, Sam stepped away from the wall and walked into their bedroom. He laid her down on the queen sized bed and continued to kiss her neck, reaching behind his back and tugging his shirt off tossing it on the floor.

Rachel reached up and ran her hands over his chest, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the shape of his abs. Sam ran his hands up her shirt, squeezing her breasts over the pink fabric of her bra, smirking when he heard her moan, before he lifted her shirt up and over her head, joining his on the floor.

Rachel sat up, allowing Sam to undo the clasp of her bra. He kissed her right breast, and then her left breast, sweetly, before taking Rachel's left nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth gently scrape around its circular shape, and his tongue slip and swirl around it.

Her back arched forward and her hands tangled into his golden blonde hair. Sam smirked himself and moved on to the right nipple.

She gently held his head in her hands, pressing her lips to his. Sam hovered on top of her, moaning at the feeling of her hard nipples against his muscled chest. "You're so fucking sexy." He whispered into her ear.

Rachel smiled and hooked her fingers over the top of his genes. "These need to come off." She hissed. Sam shimmied out of his pants and pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

After a few minutes, Rachel pulled away, grinning wickedly at the blonde boy, and slipped her hand into his boxers. She gripped his hard member, pulling his boxers off of him.

Sam groaned at the feeling of her hand against him, as she stroked his penis, becoming lost in her rhythm. "Fuck," He moaned. Rachel smirked, her pace tortuously slow. "Fuck fuck fuck_fuck_." He placed his hand on the small of her back. Rachel moaned loudly as his hand trailed down and gripped her ass.

Sam's hips bucked against her hand as her pace increased. "Please, baby." He whimpered. Rachel released his cock, not wanting it to end too soon.

His hand trailed down to Rachel's aching core, rubbing her soaked panties. She inhaled sharply as Sam slipped his hand into her underwear. He moaned as he brushed his thumb against her clit feeling how warm and wet she was.

"Oh" Rachel gasped out. Sam smirked and crawled in between his fiancé's legs. He kissed and massaged her upper thighs as he pulled her panties off of her, making her melt. "Oh god, Sammy." She sat up and pressed his lips to her ear. "Fuck me, Sammy."

Sam smiled and laid her back down on the bed. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before slipping himself inside of her.

Rachel moaned as he thrust into her, her nails digging into his shoulders. "God… fuck yes." She moaned, her hips arching up, beginning to meet his thrusts. "Harder, Sam! Faster!"

Sam's hands gripped her hips, thrusting deeper into her. "Fuck, baby." He groaned. "So… fucking… tight."

Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, as Sam began to kiss her neck, intensely, her hands reaching up and weaving into his hair. "Oh god… of fuck… that's it… don't stop, Sammy, don't you dare fucking stop!" She whimpered.

"You like that, baby?" He let out a loud, raspy moan, his body aching for release. "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

"Yes… fucking hell, Sam… yes!" She cried out, her fingers digging into his scalp.

Sam's hands slipped under Rachel, gripping her ass, tightly. "Fuck… you're fucking amazing… Christ!" His body began to tremble, release building.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip. One last thrust was enough for her to cum. "_Sam_!" She screamed in release.

Seeing Rachel's orgasm rock through her was enough for Sam to have one of his own. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He grunted, shooting his load inside of her.

They both collapsed on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. Sam kissed Rachel's head.

Rachel rested her head on his chest. After catching her breath, she looked up at him and said: "Round two?"

Sam smiled and lifted her on top of him. She straddled his waist, her knees resting on either side of his waist.

Rachel gripped his member, guiding it into her heated entrance. They moaned at the sensation as she grinded her hips in circles against Sam. "God that's perfect." Sam moaned.

"Holy god…" Rachel panted, grinding herself down on him, breaths quickening, heart pounding. "Feels… so fucking good…"

Sam placed his hands on her hips, guiding them so she was riding him in a way that felt incredible for the both of them.

"God… Rachel!" Sam moaned loudly, reaching up and squeezing her breasts. She threw her head back, strands of her dark brown hair sticking to her forehead and neck.

"Sam! Fuck yes… yes!" Rachel's nails dug into Sam's defined chest, leaving little red marks where her nails were.

Sam whimpered loudly, his grip on her hips tightening. His body began to tremble again, and he knew he was close. "So… damn… close." He grunted

"Oh… god." Rachel bit down on her lip, hard.

Sam couldn't hold it, anymore. "Rachel! Fuck!" He grunted as he came inside of her.

Rachel grinded down harder on Sam. She was _right there_. "Baby, let go… cum for me." Sam flicked Rachel's clit, pushing her over the edge.

Rachel collapsed onto Sam's chest, both of them completely out of breath. "Damn." Rachel finally breathed out.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Damn." He wrapped his arms around Rachel's petite body. "I love you so much, baby." He kissed her temple.

She smiled and caressed the side of his face with her soft hand. "I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

><p>"So Preggo's really staying at your place?" Santana asked Rachel through the phone.<p>

Rachel sighed. "Yeah. But it can't be that bad, right?"

"Maybe. I mean, hopefully she's matured, for her sake."

"Is that Rach?" Rachel heard Brittany exclaim from the other side of the phone line. "Tell her I said hi!"

"Britt says hi." Santana said.

The small brunette let out a small laugh. "I heard." She sighed. "Well, I'd better go. Quinn's going to be here, soon."

"Alright. But if she start's messing with you, and you need back up, you know where to find me."

Rachel giggled. "I think I can handle her on my own. But thanks anyway, San."

"Your loss. Bye."

"Bye." She put the phone down. Just then, Sam sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "You're so beautiful, baby." He whispered into her ear.

Rachel smiled and sat on his lap, intertwining her fingers with his. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ding- dong! The doorbell rang. Sam and Rachel walked up to the door. _"Here goes nothing"_ Rachel thought as she turned the door knob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
